Towards the impossible: The lion enters the void.
The Meeting On a quiet night on the road a figure wearing a black cloak was walking towards the next city in the dark. "Hey Atsuya. What do you want to do about Shiro coming along with us?" "He's your brother Van. Why are you asking me?" Atsuya looked annoyed. The Figure stopped and looked around for the people who were talking. Van sensed in change in the spiritual pressure of the area. "You can come out now." The figure turned to see them Atsuya walked foward "Who's there!?" "I could be wondering the same thing about the three of you, why are you traveiling in the middle of the night?" The figure asked as he had moved into the moonlight to reveal his hooded form. "We could ask the same to you. Why don't you show us your face and what is your name?" Van barked out "Alright, I will show who i really am." Said the hooded figure as he removed his hood to reveal his face that looked as young as twenty-one and him wearing a black bandana with his black hair covering it. "Are you friend or foe?" Van placed his hand on his zanpakuto ready for a fight "Easy, unless you're affiliated with the Soul-Society then I am an Ally." The person said as he put his hands up in response. "We are loosely tied." Atsuya said in response "Although you have yet to state your name." "My name is Ray Martinez pleasure to meet you." Ray had said bowing to them as a greeting. Van still holding on to his zanpakuto spoke aloud "Why are you here...Ray was it?" "I'm just heading towards the next town ahead of me, why are you three here?" Ray had asked them while being careful not to provoke anyone. "Me and Atsuya are on a hunt to find our former partner Kanata Yamato." Van spoke as he released the grip on the hilt. "Shiro is just tagging along because he belives its his duty to defeat Kanata and-" "Do not speak for me FLEA! As your elder brother I shall speak for you." Shiro interrupted. "I am the law! I will defeat Kanata and you Ray if you decide to get in our way. If not then you are free to tag along." "Listen while I may not know who this Kanata person is, It's not polite for an older brother to speak so ill of his his siblings." Ray said glaring at him. "Listen rodent! Do not speak of me as if you know me. Or do you wish to test yourself against me? I must warn you...the world you know will be turned against you." Shiro smiled wide "Hahahahahahaha, You are the one who should be warned I am not to be underestimated." Ray said gripping his hilt "Not again." Atsuya groaned "Shut it flea! The LAW shall put this rodent in his place." Shiro said as he drew his blade "The Law has no dominance in this realm." Ray said as he drew his blade as well. "The law conquers all! Therefore I shall strike you down and decide your judgement!" Shiro charged at Ray using tremendous speed vanishing from sight Ray smiled as he ducked to dodge a slash from behind him and swung his sword around to strike back "Nice. The rodent can run away." Shiro swung his blade to block the attack Both blades made contact as Ray flipped around and kicked Shiro and forced him to let his sword go as he flew straight into the wall as Ray landed," Not running but pure deception." Ray said smiling at him. Shiro laughed as he motioned toward his sword and flew back to his hands. "Do you think the law can be so easily broken?" Shiro lunged at Ray kicking him in the chest while jumping over him Ray stood hard then swung his sword over him to strike back. Shiro blocked and fired a byakurai toward Ray's chest while chanting another incantation. The blast hit Ray but suddenly he disappeared as more replicas of himself showed up all over the place,"Sokudo Danmaku!" Then all of them charged towards him. Shiro smirked and shouted "Tsuzuri Raiden!" Using the ability to force himself to become electrically charged he forced himself into the replicas electrifying each one. But Shiro didn't notice that the real Ray was in the air as he slashed down sending a powerful blast of spirit energy towards him. Shiro took the brunt of the attack but stood up smiling. "Is that all you have rodent? I felt more painful things from the ice mutt." "Oh tough talk but that wasn't even a speck of my power." Ray said smiling as he shunpo'd and slashed at him. "The LAW cannot be bested so easily. Prepare for everything I have." Shiro sighed as he blocked the attack. "I thougt that was everything you had." Ray said as he smiled and backflipped a few feet from him. "You dare talk down to the LAW you rodent!?" Shiro smiled "Bypass all limits, Banbutsu" "Very well then, I won't hold back either, Roar and Split, Yukkan Raion" Ray said as the energy's clashed with each other. Shiro charged at Ray vanishing from sight again, only to appear above him in an attempt to stab Ray. Ray smiled as he used one of his swords to block then used the other to go in for the attack. Shiro kicked up a few rocks and slashed at them, activating his special ability laughing as Ray would go right toward them. Ray laughed as he twisted his sword and made three black lions appear,"Kuroi Kuchikukan!" 'They charged towards the incoming stones and destroyed them then charged towards Shiro. "BEHOLD THE POWER OF LAW!" Shiro grinned as the rocks reformed and reflected the damage onto the lions and destroying them. "Intresting I must admit." Ray said as he sheath both of his swords then concentrated black energy into his hands to create orbs,"'Ryuusei Keshigomu!" Then he thrusted his hands to shoot out orbs at him. Shiro eyes widened at the sight of the orbs but shouted "DANKU!" Protecting him from the orbs. Ray focused both of the black orbs in his hands together to compress them into one full blast then released it towards Shiro. Shiro smiled as he sent the rocks in front of the blast to defend himself as the reflected damge would be enough to knock out Ray with own move. Ray smiled and simply controlled it to go over the rocks and sent the blast at full strength. "Do you think the law is so weak?" Shiro pulled the rocks toward the blast. He laughed as the rocks got destroyed and then reformed to send the damage back at Ray Ray glared and decided it was time to stop fooling around, he absorbed the energy back into his body as he shunpo'd towards him in flashs then slashed at him with powerful force. Shiro fired a Shō that managed to push Ray back "Is that all rodent?" "Not even close." Ray replied as he stabbed one of his swords into the ground,"'''Supaiku Tategan!" '''Suddenly spikes appeared from underground while Ray commanded them with his hands and stab Shiro "HA! Haven't you learned!? Your spikes shall become your enemy!" Shiro laughed as he sliced the spikes animating them. Ray smiled as replicas appeared from the back of the spikes and attacked Shiro. Shiro shunpo'd past the replicas and toward the real Ray slashing at his chest. Ray took the hit and then slashed his shoulders twice.